Team LARN
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: Multi-Crossover with One Piece and RWBY in the middle Set in Remnant, (RWBY World), and involves a total of four other anime's (Including One Piece), read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a multi-crossover with RWBY, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist and Akame Ga Kill in it, with RWBY and One Piece at the centre_**

 ** _I will try to upload as often as i can, and the reason i haven't been continuing my other story (Luffy, WIld Tails Edition), for those who read it, is because i am kind of lost in it._**

 ** _Anyway, i will let you's all get to reading, enjoy and remember to rate and review_**

 ** _Oh and all the titles belong to their original owners and stuff, i dont own anything_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Luffy, The Huntsman with the most freedom_**

It was a quiet day in Vale, people were either out shopping, or just plain socialising, everything was alright, until a scream was heard. Out of all of the shocked people who had just heard the scream, one stood out in particular, a boy in a grey cloak with black spots here-and-there, his ears perked up when he heard the scream and instantly gave a light jog towards the sound, ignoring all of the shouts.

When he got to the source of the scream, he saw that a group of people were walking through a gate, they all wore heavy armour and had large weapons on them, one of them immediateky shot a spray of bullets into the air.

The man had a huge smirk on his face, "Give us all of your money, and we promise we won't destroy too many things" as he said this, he noticed that only one person was still on the street, "Hey kid, you got a death wish or something"

The boy in the cloak simply ignored him as he continued walking towards him, the man looked confused but didn't do anything to stop him, but was downright shocked when they boy had punched him square in the face sending him flying back a couple of meters.

"What the hell!" shouted his gang

"You really are stupid aren't you guys" said the boy as he took his cloak off, he had jet black spiky hair with a straw hat on top, a scar under his _silver_ right eye ( **Correct me if I'm wrong, not sure what eye it is** ), he wore a red open vest that revealed a giant X-Shaped scar, blue shorts with a white trimming at the bottom, sandals, and a yellow sash tied around his waist, "You can't just rob a city with 5 people"

"You're gonna pay for that" said one of the men as he charged the boy, he raised his sword and swung it down, intent on killing him, but was surprised to see he missed... no wait, the boy had dodged it.

He turned around and started swinging like a madman, the boy still dodging each and every one of his attacks with ease, before he finally kicked him in the, you know what's, causing the man to clutch his privates and collapse to the ground

"Th-This guys bad news" said one of the guys

"Aww, seriously, you better not be planning on running, I might get some quick cash from you guys" said the boy as he cracked his knuckles

"Enough!" shouted a voice, everyone turned around to see a woman around her early 30's, she had blonde hair and glasses, she wore a white top, black long skirt, and a purple cape, a bit like fire as well

"Who are you?" asked the boy

"I should be asking you that question" she said as she raised the riding crop in her hands to move the ground and form a cage around all of the criminals, "There is someone who would like to see you, come with me"

"I've got nothing better to do" said the boy with a shrug when he started following the woman

 ** _Later_**

"What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself or others harmed" ranted the woman as she paced around the small 'Interrogation' room

"Well I knew I could take them out, they were a piece of cake" shrugged the boy off, the woman just sighed, yet again

"Anyway, as I said, there is someone who would like to see you" said Glynda

"Oh, you mean the guy who has been standing outside the door, waiting for you to say those exact words so that he could walk in with dramatic effect" said the boy as he stuck his pinky up his nose, the woman looked disgusted at it, but also wide eyed at the fact he could tell he was there.

"Hello" said the man who had indeed been hiding outside the door, he leaned down so he was face-to-face with the sitting boy, "What's your name"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the huntsman with the most freedom" said the boy with a large amount of enthusiasm and an even larger smile

"Well, Monkey D. Luffy, you have, silver eyes" said the man

"Um, thanks?" said Luffy, not really sure what to say

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man

"Not a clue, I've been trying to get her to spill the beans for the half an hour we've been in this room" said Luffy, "Tiny exaggeration there, but it feels like half an hour"

The man chuckled, "My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon"

"Oh, cool" said Luffy simply

"Anyway, back to the point, where'd you learn to do this" said Ozpin as he brought out a scroll and showed him the footage of him dodging the sword slashed

"Gramps taught me" said Luffy simply

"Gramps?" asked Ozpin

"Yeah, when I was younger he took me in the forest, and had trained me and my brothers ever since, my brothers are in your school at this moment... I think" said Luffy

"Oh really, and what are your brothers names?" asked Ozpin

"Portgas D. Ace and Sabo" said Luffy

"You're saying you're are brothers of two of the strongest huntsman in Beacon" asked Glynda

"Yeah" said Luffy simply

"Well, Mokey D. Luffy, how would you like to join my school, and become a huntsman" asked Ozpin

"Yeah!" exclaimed Luffy with a large grin


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone, I'm back with another chapter, thanks to 'AmeliaDry' for clarifying that Luffy's scar is under his LEFT eye**_

 _ **Anyway, I dont anything except for my imagination, it's kinda sad**_

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING"

 **"Special Moves, (E.g. Gear Second, Gomu Gomu No...)"**

 _"Thinking/Demon Speech"_

 ** _Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon_**

It was another nice day in the city of Remnant, but this day was a bit more special, because today is the first day of Beacon for Monkey D. Luffy and other aspiring huntsman and huntresses

Monkey D. Luffy stands at the window of a giant aircraft, transporting pupils towards their new school. He looks out of the window and sees the gigantic lake they are approaching and his mouth forms an 'o'

All of a sudden, a hologram appears in the middle of the crowd, and it appears to be Glynda Goodwitch, the woman who was with Ozpin.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it" she said, "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is _our_ turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

The hologram fades and everyone rushes to one side of the aircraft and lots of 'oohs' and 'wows' are heard, Luffy manages to squeeze through the crowd and becomes apart of the 'oohs'

 ** _Later_**

Luffy steps off of the plane and sees a blonde boy running towards a bin where he sticks his head in and immediately starts puking. Luffy, being worried, walks up to the boy and says, "Hey man are you alright"

The boy finishes puking before he stands straight and wipes his mouth, "Yeah, I just get travel sick" said the boy

"Oh, ok, I'm Monkey D. Luffy" said Luffy as he held his hand out

"Jaune Arc" said the blonde

They shake hands and almost immediately after, they see a girl dressed in red and black on the ground, it looked like she had fallen over, and there was two girls walking away from the scene, one in white and the other in black

"hey you okay" shouted Luffy as him and Jaune walked over

"Yeah" said Ruby as Jaune held a hand out

"I'm Jaune" said Jaune, he then pointed at Luffy, "and that's Luffy"

"Ruby" said the girl

"Thanks for helping me up" she said awkwardly

"No problem" said Jaune

After a long, and awkward walk around the school, Ruby finally said, "I got this thing" as she said this she pulled a _giant_ scythe from behind her back

"SUGOI!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes as he looked at it

"I-Is that a scythe" stuttered Jaune

"It's also a high impact customised sniper rifle" said Ruby, as she looked at the boys who had confused looks on their faces, she decided to make it easier for them, "It's also a gun"

"W-Well, I've got these" said Jaune as he pulled out a sword and shield,

"Ooh, what do they do?" asked Ruby

"W-well, the shield turns into a sheath, so I can carry it easier" said Jaune

"Wont it weigh the same though" asked Luffy

"Yeah it does" said Jaune

"Shishishi, you're funny Jaune" said Luffy

"Thanks" said Jaune lazily

"What about you Luffy?" asked Ruby

"I use my fists" said Luffy

Jaune and Ruby stopped for a moment before Jaune asked, "You mean you just punch them to death"

"Also kick, headbutt, grab and other stuff" said Luffy

Eventually, the two just gave up.

"So do you guys no where to go?" asked Ruby, the two boy froze for a minute, Jaune started sweating, but Luffy seemed to be concentrating

"There's a ton of people gathered over this way, maybe we go there" said Luffy as he pointed in a direction

The other two looked at each other before shrugging and following Luffy, on the way there, Luffy seemed to notice a boy with a weird cat

"Woah, that's a weird cat, how come it has two tails, and horns" asked Luffy

"What do you mean Luffy, it's just a normal black cat" said Ruby

Luffy looked up to them and said, "Are you guys stupid or something?" he asked, he then turned around to the other guy, "Who are you"

The boy wore some sort of school uniform and had a red bag that obviously held a sword on his back, he had blue-black hair and bright blue eyes

"Rin, RIn Okumara" said the boy, he then whispered in his ear. "How come you can see Kuro's true form"

"True form?" repeated Luffy, a bit too loud for Rin's comfort, as RIn immediately covered his mouth

" _Rin, how come this boy can see me?"_ said the cat

"SUGOI!" Luffy shouted, "He can talk too, that's awesome"

Meanwhile RIn and Kuro literally had their jaws dropped to a stance that should humanly impossible

"Anyway, let's go" said Luffy

"We're gonna have to have a conversation soon about this, right Kuro" whispered Rin to the cat

" _Yeah, if he can see me, then he might be a demon as well_ " said Kuro to his master

After that, they decided to follow the straw hated boy, he seemed to them to be kind and energetic already, and if he could hear Kuro talk, they would have to keep an eye on him.

 ** _Later_**

"Hey sis! I saved you a spot" shouted a voice, they all looked over to see a girl with very long golden hair, next to her was a boy.

The boy had pink hair, a white scarf, a blacky-bluey trench coat, white baggy trousers and sandals, the strangest thing about him was the blue cat on his shoulder, but the cat wasn't sitting on his shoulder like any normal cat would, it was sitting on his shoulder like a human would do.

Ruby ran up to her with Luffy and Rin following and Jaune walking away mumbling, "Where am I gonna find another quirky girl to talk to"

"Hi Yang, this is Luffy and Rin" said Ruby to the now revealed Yang

"Sup, this is Natsu, he's pretty _hot_ " said Yang, "You'll figure out why I said that later, ain't that right strawberry"

The now proclaimed Natsu gave a slight glare at Yang before giving a grin in the other three's direction, "Natsu Dragneel"

"Rin Okumara" said RIn

"Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said with his hand raised beside his head

 **(A.N. Whenever it comes to a long speech that is in the RWBY anime, I am just going to say, instead of writing it all down, you know coz I'm lazy and stuff :P)**

 ** _Later_**

"Watcha doing lil' sis?" asked Yang as she jumped and landed next to her sister who seemed to be writing something

"Writing a letter to my friends at Signal... I promised to keep them updated on what happens" she replied

"Aww, isn't that just adorable" said Yang as she squeezed the life out of her younger sister

"Monkey D. Luffy!" shouted a voice, everyone looked up to see two boys, around two years older than everyone else

One had long-ish black hair and a lot of freckles, he wore no shirt, blue shorts with a belt that said 'A' on it, red beads around his neck, a tattoo that said 'ASL' on his right arm, and an orange cowboy hat with two smiley faces on it.

The other had long-ish blonde hair and a burn mark over his right eye, he wore a blue trench coat, a light blue shirt, black trousers, black boots and a blue top hat with goggles on the front.

"Ace! Sabo!" shouted a familiar voice, everyone looked over to see Luffy wearing nothing but shorts and his hat run up and leap on the both of them trapping them in a hug

"Sup Lu" said the black haired one, who apparently was Ace.

"What are you guys doing here" asked Luffy who had gotten off of them

"What we not allowed to check in on our little brother" said Sabo

"Shishishi" laughed luffy

"WHAT!" shouted everyone

The three just turned around and said simultaneously, "What?"

"There's no way you are the legendary 'Fire Fist Ace' and 'Dragon Claw Sabo'" said a girl who was dressed in complete white

"Oh yeah" said Ace as he lit his fist on fire and Sabo 'magically' covered his hand in a thin black armour

"Woah" said everyone, amazed that they were in the presence of two prodigy huntsmen in training

"So what did you guys come see me about?" asked Luffy

"We just decided to come visit you, Ozpin told us that you got accepted in only a few days ago by saving the poor part of town from bandits" said Ace

"Anyway, how you doing we've..." started Sabo but was interrupted when he heard a large thud, he sighed before turning around and seeing Ace lying on the floor unconscious.

"Shishishi, do you wanna play dot-to-dot?" asked Luffy with a large grin

"Quit reading my mind" said Sabo with a smirk as he brought out a black marker pen and they started on their, 'Masterpiece'


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I took a while with this chapter, i tried my best for the fight scenes in it, and a little plot at the end, you'll have to read to see. Anyway thanks for all of the reviews, please feel free to leave any ideas with me, and i may try and include them._**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Emerald Forest_**

Luffy is sitting in the locker room, in front of him is Rin looking in his locker for something.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Luffy

"One minute, I'm just grabbing a few pistols and rounds" said Rin

"But you have a sword" questioned Luffy

"W-well, I only use this as a last resort" said Rin

"Oh, Okay" said Luffy

Rin then attached about four guns to his side, "Aren't you going to get something" asked Rin as he noticed that Luffy had no weapon on him

"No, I just use my fists" said Luffy with a smile

"O~okay" said Rin as they started walking towards their designated area, that is before Luffy accidently bumped into someone, causing them both to fall over

"Um... sorry" said Luffy quickly as he got off of whoever he had just fallen over

"No, it's my fault" said the other person, it was a girl, she wore a black shirt, red tie, and a black skirt, she also had black hair and red eyes

Luffy held a hand out for her, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, this guy's RIn Okumara"

The girl took his hand and hoist herself up with it, "Akame Night"

"sorry about that" said Luffy again

"It's alright, but I have to go get some things, I'll see you later" said Akame

"Kay, bye" said Luffy as he and RIn walked away aswell

 ** _Later_**

 ** _(A.N. As I said earlier, I wont be writing down all the long speeches)_**

People started getting flung into the giant forest, via springboard, and all of them having a technique

Luffy just straight out crashed straight into the ground causing a large explosion of dust, the normal kind, to fly off the block the view, but it cleared, only to show him still intact, Rin got on Kuro in midair, and he turned into a giant cat and landed on his feet, like all cats do, Natsu somehow got fire on his feet, slowing down his landing and Akame pulled her sword out and spiralled down a tree.

Luffy got up from the crater he had made from his impact and started running in a random direction, hoping to find someone, when a large paw swiped at his head, only for him to dodge at the exact moment, he looked up to see an angry Ursa glaring at him with its cold eyes

Luffy smiled as h jumped up and headbutted the giant bear grim causing it to stumble backwards, before charging again with a roar, Luffy ran at the bear and slid under its leg before coating his fist in some kind of black substance and punching it, causing it to fall down and die and dissipate into thin air, causing Luffy to smirk

That is until he heard a growl and only to turn around and see a pack of five beowolves all growling at him, he sighed, but then smirked and crashed his fist into his palm and said, "Yosh, let's go!"

But as he started charging, slash marks appeared on all five of the wolf like creatures, and they all toppled to the floor dead.

Luffy looked up and smiled when he saw the girl that he had accidently bumped into in the locker room, "Hi Akame, guess we're partners" said Luffy

Akame gave a light nod with a small smile, and they started walking towards where they guessed they were supposed to go.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Rin was walking through the forest with two guns in hand, shooting every grimm he came across with Kuro following closely behind

That was until a large pack of beowolves appeared, he pointed his guns at them before running and shooting at the same time, two of them charged him and slashed, but he ducked and aimed his gun at their heads, causing their heads to go backwards a bit, and Rin to do the splits in midair and kicking them in the face, causing them to die

He was about to turn around to kill the others but was greeted with the sight of them being burned to a crisp, he looked towards a tree only to see a familiar pink haired cat owner

"Sup" said Natsu with a smile

"Hi, guess we're partners" said Rin with another smile

"I'm Happy" said the cat on Natsu's shoulder

 _"I'm Kuro_ " said Kuro, but only Happy and Rin heard it

"Woah, you have a talking cat too" said Happy

"What do you mean Happy? That's just a normal cat" said Natsu with a strange look on his face as he looked at the black cat on his shoulder

 _"Just go with it"_ said Kuro to Happy, who just nodded in return

 ** _Later_**

"Ahh, finally, an open area" said Natsu as he stretched his arms and Rin gave a faint smile

"Yeah, I think I see the monument" said Rin with a curious look as he looked over in the distance to see ruins and a bunch of people there, "Seems we're not the first ones here"

"Welp, lets go!" said Natsu as he grabbed Rin's arm and dragged him all the way to the monument

"Hello" said Yang, "Go pick a relic" she gestured to the chess pieces, without thinking, they chose the white king

"So where's everyone else?" asked Rin

"Dunno" shrugged Yang

"Aggghhhh" they all heard a scream and looked up to see Ruby falling, as well as Luffy for some odd reason

" **Gomu Gomu No... Fuusen** " shouted Luffy, as soon as he said this, his body expanded into a giant ball like form, allowing Ruby to land on his inflated body and bounce softly to the ground

"Shishishi, that was fun!" announced Luffy as he shrunk back into his normal form

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" shouted everyone in the area, that consisted of, Ruby, Blake, Yang, RIn and Natsu

"Oh..." said Luffy as he grabbed his cheeks and pulled, and to everyone's surprise, they stretched, "I'm a rubber man"

"Wait a minute" said Ruby suddenly, "Where's Weiss?" she asked as she looked up and saw Weiss holding onto a giant bird grimms talon

"How could you leave me?!" was the faint shout they heard from above

"Luffy!" shouted a voice, they all turned around and saw Akame walking towards them with the same expressionless face as usual, she went over to Luffy before asking, "Did you get the bird meat?"

"Nah, turns out it was a grimm" said Luffy, meanwhile everyone was wondering what in the hell they were talking about

"What are you guys talking about?" said Yang who seemed to have said hers and everyone elses thoughts out loud

"Oh, well it all happened..." started Akame

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hey Akame, I see a big bird up there, think I could go get it?" said Luffy as he pointed to the sky

"How would you get up there" asked Akame

Her question was answered when Luffy grabbed two trees by stretching his arms somehow and saying, "I'm a rubber man"

Then pulling back and saying, "Imagine all the meat this guy's gonna give us" both he and Akame were both drooling at the thought of a barbequed bird

Luffy then shot himself up, but when he realised that the bird was actually a grimm, he grabbed the talon and met Ruby and Weiss

"Hi" said Luffy with a smile

"What do you mean 'hi', can't you see that we are in a life or death situation" said Weiss

"Luffy, how'd you even get up here?" asked Ruby

Oh, I shot myself up here thinking it was a bird, turns out it was just another grimm" said Luffy, "Anyway, we should jump"

"WHAT!? Are you crazy?! We could die!" shouted Weiss

"Eh, you coming Ruby" asked Luffy

"Sure" said Ruby as she prepared

Luffy and Ruby then let go

 ** _FlashBack End_**

"So you shot yourself up just to get some meat?" said Yang

"Yep..." said Luffy, "I feel like I'm forgetting something, or maybe someone"

He then looked up to see Weiss started to fall, "oh, that was what I forgot" he said

Before Luffy caught her, Jaune had appeared and decided to catch her

"Oh, hi Jaune, who are these three?" said Luffy as he pointed to three other people, one with red hair, one with orange hair and a boy with black

"I'm Nora" said the orange haired girl

"Pyrrah Nikos" said the girl with red

"And this is Ren, he's not much of a talker" said Nora as she jabbed Ren a bit with her elbow

 **RAWWWWWR**

"What was that?" asked Luffy as he looked back to see a giant Gorilla Grimm about the size of a building charging at them, everyone ran, whilst Luffy and Natsu simply stood there

As the gorilla charged at them, it brought back a fist to punch the two, but Luffy had covered his fist in some black substance whilst Natsu's hand was on fire and they punched the approaching fist, causing it to halt, with all three of them struggling

"Yo Natsu, I've got an idea" said Luffy

"Oh yeah, mind spilling the beans" said Natsu with a smirk as they both jumped back from the gorilla

"Rin, Akame, come here, the rest of you I want you to run" said luffy, everyone's eyes widened, except for the four chosen to stay

"But we want to help!" shouted Ruby

"He said Go!" shouted Rin, "Trust us, we can handle this guy" he then took the sword he had sheathed out of the bag and prepared to draw it

"So here' my plan" said Luffy as he proceeded to tell them the plan

 ** _Later_**

"Ready?" asked Luffy, "Let's Go!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted

Both Rin and Akame ran around the gorilla until they were behind it before drawing their swords, when Rin had drawn his sword, he was engulfed in blue flames and they slashed the beast, causing it to turn around and punch them sending them flying back into the forest

"Now!" they shouted as they were sent flying

"Alright" said Natsu as he ran towards the beast who was facing the other way, he focused fire to his feet, propelling him into the sky before shouting, **"CRIMSON LOTUS, EXPLODING FLAME EDGE"** as he shouted this he clapped his hands and a giant wave of fire rushed towards the beast knocking it back a lot

"Luffy!"

 **"Gear... Second"** said as he pumped his arm and disappeared into thin air, his skin pink and steam coming out from him, he then appeared above the gorilla and the pink skin went away, he then bit down on his thumb, **"Gear... Third"** he blew his who hand up to the size of the gorilla's body

 **"Bososhoku Koka"** he said as the fist turned black, **"Gomu Gomu No... Elephant Pistol** " he punched down on the gorilla, sending it into the ground with a lot of pain

 ** _Flashback_**

"Rin, Akame, you both have swords, is their anything special about them, anything we can use to our advantage?" asked Luffy

"yeah, mine can summon blue flames, or hellfire for that matter" said Rin

"My sword can kill anything Ursa or lower with one hit, this one it should just weaken a lot" said Akame

"All right, good, we can use this... here's the plan" said Luffy as he explained the plan

 ** _End FlashBack_**

"Them four people just took down a Berserker Kong ( **A.N. Couldn't think of any other names so I just borrowed one from another story** ) all by themselves, and that boy with the straw hat, he surely has the weirdest powers of the bunch" said Glynda Goodwitch as her and Ozpin watched from afar

"yes, but he is confident in his abilities, and uses his rubber powers to its full use" said Ozpin

"If you say so, I will have to keep an eye on him and the other three, I know that they will do great things one day" said Glynda, Ozpin simply let a small smile appear on his face and answered with a nod

 ** _Later_**

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, you four will form team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" said Ozpin with a smile as he saw Jaune's shocked face and everyone congratulating him, "Good luck young man"

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you four will from Team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose" said Ozpin as another smile appeared when he saw her shocked face as well

"Monkey D. Luffy, Akame Night, Rin Okumara and Natsu Dragneel, you four will form team LARN, led by Monkey D. Luffy" said Ozpin as another smile formed on his face as he saw everyone's smile, Luffy didn't even looked shocked, he was just happy that he got his team, he probably didn't even acknowledge that he was leader

"Seems this year is shaping up to be interesting, very interesting indeed

A man in a pink coat is watching from above, he has a huge smile on his face, "So this is the boy you have chosen Law, good luck, I don't think this boy will have a slight chance of beating me" he said with an evil chuckle

"Doflamingo, it's about time we go, isn't it" said another voice, the man, now known as Doflamingo turned to see a man with white hair and weird markings all over his body

 ** _Later_**

Luffy and his team are preparing to go to bed, "Wait a minute" he said suddenly

"What is it Luffy?" asked Rin

"I just remembered, tomorrow after school hours, follow me, I have to show you all something, and we better show teams RWBY and JNPR as well" said luffy, "anyway, 'night" he then instantly fell asleep in his bed

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

That's the end of the story, sorry if i didnt get Akame's character good enough, i havent watched it in a while

Anyway, peace out and have a goodnight, or day or whenever your reading this


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter, i am sorry for the mistake i made when i posted a chapter of a different story to this one, whoops_**

 ** _Anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter, i dont own RWBY, One piece, Fairy Tail, Akame Ga Kill and Blue Exorcist_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Haki?_**

"Oi Natsu" said Rin as he shook the sleeping fire user awake

"What?" said Natsu grumpily as he sat up

"We cant wake Luffy, any ideas on how to wake him" asked Akame

"Umm, whenever I slept in, my guild used to just shout food or something and I would wake up" replied Natsu as he rubbed his eyes

"Oh, good idea, why didn't we think of that?" asked Rin

"FOOD!" shouted Natsu

"Food? Where?" exclaimed Luffy as he shot up in his bed

"Nowhere, we're going to be late for class, get changed" said Rin

"Oh, can't I just wear my normal clothes?!" whined Luffy

"No, get changed Luffy" said Akame

"Ugh, fine" groaned Luffy as he went into their bathroom to change

About two minutes later he comes out in the uniform but his tie is loose and top button undone, but still had his straw hat on

"Ready?" asked Natsu

"Yep, let's go" said Luffy as he ran out the door, followed by his team

They made it to the classroom, to be met with an annoyed professor Port

"You're late" he announced, they all felt eyes on them, everyone but Luffy had a nervous blush on their face while Luffy just stood unashamed with a small smile as he looked at the teacher

"Yeah, I slept in, they had to find a way to wake me up" he said unashamedly

Port sighed, "take a seat" they all walked towards a table that was free and sat

And so began Port's endless story of the time he defeated five beowolves singlehandedly

Everyone was really bored, most of the people in the class could do that already

"Mr Moustache" said Luffy suddenly, this caused all the eyes to go on him and his team to sweatdrop, "No offense, but I could do that with my feet"

"Oh really, I'd like to test that theory" said Port with a malicious grin, ignoring the moustache comment, he was quite proud that a student had grown an interest in his moustache, he pointed towards a large cage which appeared out of literally nowhere

"In here are five beowolves, all hungry" said Port causing some students to gasp and sit up, "Do you accept the challenge?"

"Yeah sure" said Luffy, causing more people to gasp, "Do you have a rope?"

"Whatever for?" asked Port

"To tie my hands of course" said Luffy with a grin

"Lemme check" said Port as he rummaged through a drawer and indeed found a rope

Port tied the rope and Luffy faced the cage now, "Are you ready" he asked with a smile

"Unleash the hounds" said Luffy with a grin

"3... 2... 1... GO!" shouted Port as he swung his axe, opening the cage

The beowolves all circled around Luffy hungrily, until one of them leaped at Luffy claws at the ready, people were starting to cover their eyes, but Luffy had simply leaned back a bit and dodged

The beowolf that leaped at him crashed into a beowolf at the other side, causing them to growl at each other

Then, all of a sudden, they all turned towards him and leaped all together, " **Gear... Second** " said Luffy as he somehow pumped his legs, with a grin as the beowolves crashed into eachother

Everyone gasped, except for team LARN, as they had seen him use that technique

"Don't go killing me off that easy" said Luffy as he somehow appeared out of the spot he was in, with pink skin and steam coming out of him

 _'such speed'_ thought Port with eyebrows raised

"Let's get this over with" Luffy said as he disappeared again and reappeared in front of thebeowolf pack, and threw his leg up to the ceiling, his foot was covered in some black substance as he shot the foot back down, crashing into the pile of beowolves that had crashed into eachother, killing them instantly

"How's that Mr Moustache" said Luffy with a smile as he untied the rope

"Bravo, truly the definition of huntsman in the making" said Port

"Go take a seat" said Port as luffy went to take a seat, he saw great things in Luffy, and he believed that his team were going to be just as strong

 ** _Later_**

Teams LARN, RWBY and JNPR were all walking up a hill, they were outside of the school and Luffy had them follow him up a hill

He stopped when he got up at the top of a hill, "You are all probably wondering why I brought you up here, aren't you" said Luffy

"The thought occurred" said Weiss

"Okay, well the reason I have brought you up here, is to teach you about haki" said Luffy

"Haki?" said nearly everyone

"Yeah, let me explain" said Luffy, "Haki is a power that lies dormant within us, and is awoken through certain training methods or mild trauma, there are three forms of haki, let me show you"

Coincidently, a huge Ursa broke through the trees and ran towards Luffy, throwing a punch at the boy, who had his back turned and his eyes closed

"The first form, Kenboshoku haki, or observation haki, the ability to sense your enemies presence " he said as he dodged all of the Ursa's barrage of punches

"The next, Bososhoku haki, or armament haki, the ability to coat your skin in an invisible armour" he said as the bear grimm slammed a fist down on to him, only for him to coat his arm in a black substance and pushed the bear back

"The last is the rarest, only 1 in a million can use this, and can only be unlocked after mild trauma, Haoshoku haki, or conquerors haki, the ability to overpower your enemies willpower with your own" he turned around and faced the Ursa, only for a huge wave of intense energy to rush through everyone and the Ursa to faint

"D-Did he just make that grimm... faint?!" said Jaune in shock, it was said that Grimm were soulless creatures that only live for the purpose of wiping humanity off the face of the Earth, but here this guy was able to make one faint with a single look

"So... anybody who wants to learn, stay here" said Luffy, "Anybody who thinks they cant handle the intense training methods I will use, your free to go"

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, here are the haki's that each of the characters are going to use**_

 _ **Ruby: Conquerors, Observation**_

 _ **Weiss: Observation**_

 _ **Blake: Observation**_

 _ **Yang: Armament**_

 _ **Jaune: Armament (Possibly Conquerors)**_

 _ **Pyrrah: Armament, slight Observation**_

 _ **Nora: Armament**_

 _ **Ren: Observation**_

 _ **Natsu: Armament, slight observation**_

 _ **Rin: Observation, slight Armament**_

 _ **Akame: Armament, slight Observation**_

 _ **Luffy: All three**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm back again, sorry if this chapters a little short, but i will hopefully make up for it in the next one_**

 ** _Please Rate and Review_**

 ** _And all of the characters and places I do not own_**

 ** _Chapter 5: First Mission Already?_**

 ** _1 Week After The First Training with Luffy_**

Everyone was utterly exhausted, Luffy clearly wasn't lying when he said the training was hard, Luffy was simply grinning as they were in the lift to Ozpin's office, they were all told to head up to Ozpin's office for something

When the lift reached the top, they saw Ozpin sipping a cup of coffee whilst clearly doing something one his scroll

"Ah, you're all here" said Ozpin as he closed his scroll and stuffed it in his pocket

"What did you call us up here for old guy" said Luffy bluntly, which caused Weiss to punch him in the head causing his head to stretch down and hit the floor before snapping back into place

Ozpin simply smiled, "I have a mission for you all"

"A mission already? But sir we've only been here a week!" said Weiss, causing Pyrrah and Jaune to nod in acknowledgment

"That may be true, but you are all probably the most capable group of students this year has to offer, and all the other senior pupils are away on missions already" said Ozpin

"Alright, so what's the mission" said Ruby

"I'm glad you asked" said Ozpin as he stood up and grabbed a remote control before making a hologram appear of seven people

"This is the Oracion Seis" he said

"but there's seven there" said Akame

"Yes, the Oracion Seis are a small organisation known as a Dark Guild, I believe they originate from your homeland Natsu" said Ozpin

"Yeah, Gramps mentioned something about them" said Natsu

"Gramps?" said Yang

"Yeah, I belong to a guild, the best in Fiore, Fairy Tail" said Natsu as he showed his guild mark proudly

"As I was saying, the dark guild originally had six people and they have been recruiting, or more or less, making allies" he then clicked his remote, causing it to zoom in on one

"Sorano Aguria, AKA Angel, believed to be a celestial mage" said Ozpin, he clicked again

"Richard Buchanan, AKA Hotey, we don't know much of him"

"Sawyer, AKA Racer, he is believed to use some kind of speed magic"

"Erik, AKA Cobra, believed to be a Dragon slayer and has a partner named Cubellios

"MacBeth, AKA Midnight, there is not much known about this man"

"And last but not least, is their leader, absolutely nothing is known about this man, not even a picture"

"Now for the person they've became allies with, Crocodile, one of the seven warlords of the sea, and believed to have both haki and a devil fruit" said Ozpin

"One of the seven warlords!" exclaimed Weiss, everyone looked at her confused

"Warlord?" said Ruby

"The seven warlords are criminals who have protection from the MARINES, they are all said to be immensely strong, and most have devil fruits" said Weiss

"What are devil fruits anyway?" said Jaune

"Devil fruits are incredibly rare fruits that give a special power, there are three types:

Zoan, allows the user the power to turn into an animal, or even a mythical creature

Logia, gives the user the ability to turn into an element of nature, the strongest kind of devil fruit

Paramecia, gives the user a power that wouldn't fit in the other sections" explained Ozpin, "I believe Luffy is a paramecia"

"You ate a devil fruit Luffy?!" exclaimed Jaune

"Well done Sherlock, of course he ate a devil fruit, how else would you explain his stretchy skin" said Weiss in a sarcastic tone

"Anyway, I'm sending you all on this mission, I want you all to be ready for tomorrow" said ozpin, they all nodded in understanding

 ** _The Next Day_**

"All aboard a bullhead" shouted a man who was in one of the two bullheads to take the two teams into the forest where the Oracion Seis have been rumoured to be hiding in

Team LERN and Yang and Blake all went on one bullhead, while team JNPR and Ruby and Weiss went on the other

It had been almost an hour on the bullhead and Luffy had already started to groan in boredom, chanting 'are we there yet' and other annoying things, causing the pilot to turn off the microphone on his earmuffs

The three teams had just made it across the border into what was presumably the base of the Oracion Seis, when all of a sudden, a large gust of sand hit the bull head in which Team LERN, Blake and Yang were in, causing the front window to smash, the sand then clouded the inside of the pilots little room, causing the bullhead to crash to the ground

A man with a black cloak and a golden hook for a hand smirked and said, "One down, one to go"

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, again, sorry for how short it is, anyway I'm going to answer some reviews and stuff**_

 _ **I've been asked if Natsu would be able to see Kuro in his true form since he is (Spoilers) E.N.D, but i didnt really want Akame to be the only member of the team not be able to see Kuro, and let's just say that Natsu hasn't awoken the demon inside of him, like how Rin could only see demons when his power grew**_

 _ **Akame is from an anime called 'Akame Ga Kill', for the person who asked**_

 _ **And last is me just saying this because I have a small feeling that some of you might be confused of, in the anime Akame's sword kills anything it cuts, i decided that is too overpowered so I lowered it's power so it doesnt kill the big grim too easily**_


End file.
